rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Seyn
Seyn is an Asgarnian woman of the land, eager to explore its secrets and uncover the hidden truths to learn the true meaning of people’s existence on Gielinor. She has dedicated large amounts of her time, and equally large sums of gold, to learn whatever she can about the land around her. She is roleplayed by Darth Omix. Biography Born to a line of Zarosians who’d done everything they could to survive the Zarosian Exterminations of the Fourth Age, Seyn would have very little knowledge of her birth parents as they were discovered by their Saradominist neighbors and their house was razed. For the majority of her life after this, she was raised by foster parents, Void Knight reservists who were taking leave from their island for health reasons. Childhood For much of her early life, Seyn was taught the ways of Guthix by her foster parents, being none-the-wiser of her true lineage. She wasn’t trained in combat or any obscure teachings, they simply nurtured her curiosity and taught her of balance between all things. Good and evil, chaos and order, life and death, everything could find balance in the world. However, when she displayed a trace talent for Magic, they knew that someday they would have to tell her the truth of who she really is. In preparation for this, Seyn’s parents practiced what they would say to her by writing it down and reading it to each other. They never expected to be called back to Pest Control Island before they could tell her. Adolescence As Seyn was far too young to join them at the time, they left her a note and a Zarosian crest, explaining to her what - if little in the grand scheme of things - they knew of Zarosianism and Seyn’s true ancestry. Emotionally conflicted, Seyn collected her things and left in the night, camping and scraping by for coin until she was able to afford some admittedly iffy equipment, at which point she was able to fight goblins to the southeast in Lumbridge for coin. Hermaphroditism During her time as a sellsword, Seyn was contracted to take out a witch harassing a small village in southern Asgarnia. Taking a stealthy approach, she snuck up on the witch and nearly had her within reach of her sword before she was spotted. The witch proceeded to cast a variety of spells at Seyn, who was hit with a handful. While recovering from the attack, the witch upturned her table of vials and potions, coating Seyn in the mixture of alchemical concoctions. The transformation wracked her body as the witch cackled in apparent triumph. As she made to escape, she slipped in her own mess and tumbled down a flight of stairs to her death. Adulthood Over the next few years, Seyn became an amateur sellsword, but was not a fan of it. She took a few nicks to her body in various places over time, tending to cover up much of her body with robes or armor when she wasn’t alone. Instead of killing and warring, Seyn decided to change her focus back to her childhood ideology, picking up a quill and parchment to jot down histories and events from people she’d met, becoming a decently literate woman all-in-all. She had also over time accepted her new - apparently permanent - life as a hermaphrodite. It was around this point when she heard of the discovery - and subsequent death - of the god Guthix. His death shook Gielinor to its very core, even making the veritable soul of the world, the Anima Mundi, weep for his death in the form of crying trees. Even if she had taken up Zarosianism in honor of her birth parents, Seyn took part in local mournings of Guthix in respect to her foster parents. The Battle of Lumbridge As a balance-minded person, even as a Zarosian, Seyn did not heavily participate in the Battle of Lumbridge, instead spending much of that time occupied elsewhere, stockpiling funds to buy her own home, as well as exploring some of the Kharidian Desert instead of dealing with the squabbles between Saradomin and Zamorak. The Bird and the Beast Seyn did take part in the conflict between Bandos and Armadyl that arose near Falador, her improvised hometown. She sided with Armadyl, God of Justice, and rejoiced in the death of the God of War. The reason she didn’t stay more balanced? She just didn’t like Bandos. Even someone who advocates balance is allowed to dislike someone, even a god, aren’t they? Introduction to Motherhood and Distrust of Nobility In a night of passion spent with Varis Grey II Seyn found herself with child, potentially multiple. However, when she approached him about this he denied even knowing her, embarrassing and humiliating her in front of everyone during his coronation. Tuska's Fall When Tuska, the World Eater, began approaching Gielinor, Seyn was one of the first waves of able-bodied fighters to join the assault on the Goddess. The battles were hard fought and for many days it seemed as if Gielinor would be lost to the boar Goddess. However, she and the many others who dared stand up to Tuska were able to weaken her enough for the mighty creature known as Vorago to become empowered with energy and drive her to her death in the sea. Captaining the Kinshra When not fighting the World Eater, Seyn was 'recruited' by a group of rag-tag Kinshra members, not knowing of her Zarosian heritage. Due to their lack of leadership, they appointed her their Captain and tried to use Seyn's carnal connection with Varis II to take over Falador. However, she could not keep her secret from those who may be risking their lives to aid her. The team was somewhat shaken upon her reveal, many unsure if they could trust their Captain. Eventually, it seemed as though the team fell apart around the time Seyn's pregnancy began to progress. Falling Through After taking some time to herself to ensure her children would be safe, Seyn returned to Falador to find her team absent, seemingly disbanded and disappeared. She feared they may have been discovered and killed or that they had gone into deep hiding. As it stood, any plans for conquest were suspended or cancelled. However, a plan for progress was not impossible. Founding the Imperium Upon reuniting with Draylle, the two enlisted a few others to found a faction of Zarosians bent on obtaining at least a margin of power in the world. If not a foothold for the return of the Empty Lord, then at least to stamp out those who would want to exterminate and execute those of the Zarosian faith. Such was the Zarosian Imperium with Seyn at its helm, for better or worse. Appearance Facial Seyn is a decently young woman who has a somewhat thinner, yet attractive face with bright green eyes and blonde hair put into a somewhat messy bun streaked with black. She has decently kept eyebrows that can be a bit unappealing if she’s been out exploring recently and hasn’t had time to touch them up. Her face is expressive and it tends to lead to her being somewhat easy to read emotionally. While not one for much makeup, she does occasionally apply some light lipstick when in the presence of nobility or other formal events with some purple mascara and light eyeliner. This is rare as the materials for the different colors can sometimes be hard to come by. All in all she has a warm, friendly face that can easily become a sultry and more seductive one if she enjoys her present company. She’s taken decent care of her face in the past, as she knows having an intimidating visage makes negotiations rougher. Bodily Seyn has an hourglass figure under her robes and armor with a modest waist and wide, childbearing hips. She has an above average but not over-the-top swell to her breast giving her the general figure that would perfectly suit a mother. Her skin is pale as she spends so much time covered up to hide the scars lightly scattered across her body from her time in adolescence as a sellsword and goblin hunter. The more interesting side to her anatomy is the fact that she is a hermaphrodite, possessing both masculine and feminine genitalia. This was due to a run in with a witch during the end of her teen years as seen above. Personality Seyn is a generally warm and kind person, eager to discuss the history of the realm with whoever will speak to her intelligently on the subject. She is a rather open Zarosian but retains some traces of Guthixian values from her foster parents, rarely engaging in open conflict if there is not an unbalance of the sides. She is also outspokenly for religious acceptance, seeking for more open tolerance of Zarosianism and other religious practices on Gielinor. In a rather contradictory fashion, however, she has a general dislike for the Godless purely because the faction seem to disagree between one another over what it means to be ‘Godless’. In public, she is generally a kind and maternal person to those she likes and respects but can rapidly turn harsh and bitter to those who are impolite, rude, or are otherwise ‘undesirables’. In private, she can be a seductive and passionate lover, though she hasn’t been able to settle down with anyone due to a combination of her faith and her current gender situation. She can usually keep her head, unless she finds herself conversion with someone who believes the opposite of what she considers proven fact and will go out of her way to prove to them they are incorrect. She rarely gets put off by such people, but has encountered individuals who could throw her into a seething rage at times. However, she has gotten skilled at controlling her temper in public as she begins to gain interest in Asgarnian politics. Abilities Seyn is rather proficient with melee weapons, favoring either one large sword or two smaller weapons, one in each hand. When the combat is grueling, shey may opt out for a shield. She has dabbled in magic and ranged combat, but finds managing ammo and runes to be too much for her to focus on in the heat of battle. She has the ability of, but lacks the interest in, using Ancient Magicks for a similar reason, as more standard spellbooks have far more versatility. In terms of more down-to-earth abilities, she’s a rather hit-or-miss cook and would probably buy higher quality meals rather than prepare them herself. The same goes with a lot of more ‘artisan’ talents. Trivia *She sided with Zamorak during Tuska Comes purely because her favorite color is red. *Seyn once spent an entire weekend in Keldagrim getting drunk. *Her favorite food is probably either chocolate cake or kebabs, depending on how much ale she’s had that day. More ale leans toward kebabs *She has nothing against being a Godless, just so long as they know what it truly means and don’t just use it as an alternative to something else. Category:Characters Category:Asgarnia Category:Zarosian Category:Female